The Imperial Arcade Gamer
The Imperial Arcade Gamer is the Hundred Twenty-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 5, 2017. Synopsis The mysterious group has come to the kingdom of Shuigang. King Shuigang meets Paul Gekko's Family, Kirby, Meta Knight and Yuki Skywalker who fought and defeated the Mechonis Armada. Plot The Episode begins with the flashback. An 18 year-old weapons developer named Shulk is rummaging near Mechon scraps in the Mechon Wreckage Site to look for materials that would be useful to Colony 9 when he is attacked by a crab-like monster. Reyn, a close friend of his, saves him and the two quickly head back to Colony 9. Reyn heads off to the Defence Force, as his break has ended and "Square-Tache" (Vangarre, the colonel of the Colony 9 Defence Force) would not be pleased with him if he was late. Shulk returns to the Weapon Development Lab. Dickson greets Shulk upon the young teenager's return, and after the two talk about the Monado for a while, Dickson tells Shulk to go outside and get some fresh air, since he spends too much time in the lab. Shulk agrees, and heads to Outlook Park, a place where he normally goes. The Anti-Air Batteries try to repel the Mechon, but it results in one of them exploding after a Faced Mechon attacks it. Horrified at the attack, the three rush back to try to defend their home. A quick scene is then shown, showing Dunban limping out of his bed while clutching his right arm in pain. After Reyn has collected what he needs, the trio are attacked by two strange machines, although they are not Mechon. After defeating them, a siren sounds. The three rush outside to witness a horde of Mechon attacking from the skies. They hurry along the way to the Residential District, stopping when they come face-to-face with Metal Face. It easily defeats them, and the three fall to the ground defeated. Just as the Faced Mechon is about to deal the finishing blow, it is blasted in the back by a furious Fiora, who is now in the Mobile Artillery unit. Shulk suddenly sees a vision of her being killed, and shouts at her to run away. However, she refuses to listen and continues to attack. Metal Face slices off an arm of the machine, but Fiora continues the assault on it until she is knocked to the ground. Whimpering, she screams as Metal Face and the Mechon armada and the telethia are sucked into the Genesis Portal which was caused by the battle. Shulk, blinded with rage, screams in anguish that the black hole killed Fiora mistaken it for the Genesis Portal. After the portal closes. Sharla is so distraught she faints from the stress and later wakes up in the Refugee Camp from a nightmare about Juju's death. Reyn reassures Sharla that with Shulk's and his help, she will get her brother back. Determined, Shulk, Reyn and Sharla walk through the hidden Genesis Portal mistaken for the tunnel in upper level of Bionis. Once they get to the new dimension, the stranger identifies himself as ehe King of Shuigang. Sharla demands to know where Juju and the others are. The king pointing at a tower where an unconscious Juju was in bed and the Shuigang troops told the king that the others are Sharla's friends and were killed in the Grand Civil War and the Konoha Republic which the Shuigang kingdom is part of is now part of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Meanwhile Otharon sneaks into the chamber and overhears everything. In the present, the High Entia signed a treaty to bring an end to the Shuigang War for good. After Asura Gekko and his group and family went to visit the palace to meet Shulk's group, they are suddenly confronted by a now-talking Metal Face and several other Faced Mechon armada in identical appearance to Xord. Metal Face taunts the Eight Heroes of Destiny about Fiora and Zanza Klaus and explains the Genesis Portal is not a black hole but a worm hole to all worlds. Sorean catches Metal Face off guard and uses his staff to assault him with the islands Anti-Mechon Defence System. Metal Face falls to the ground and Sorean hugs Melia. But to his surprise, Metal Face rises back up and Sorean pushes Melia out of the way right before being killed by Metal Face by accident because Paul Gekko unleashed the true power of the Ryuseken no Tsurugi after King Shuigang transferred his strength into the sword thus upgrading it. It is revealed that piloting the Faced Mechon was none other than Fiora, who had apparently survived the incident at Colony 9 and had seemingly no recollection of any of them, to Shulk's disappointment. Metal Face and Face Nemesis then fly away leaving the group all shocked. Before Sorean dies, he says that this was how it was supposed to be, after he dies Melia is now the empress of the High Entia. In Mechonis from the World of Xenoblade Chronicles, Fiora's Mechon is repaired while Lady Meyneth remarks that Rock Ōtsutsuki's aunt and the Klaus Brothers is still alive. She ponders why Paul Gekko took the risk of making the pact with the heroes of destiny. She finds that she is experiencing feelings for Shulk, and decides she must see him again. Metal Face sees her enter the Genesis Portal to Dens, and remembers that she is Dunban's sister. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Samantha Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Dickson *Mumkhar *Dunban *Shulk *Reyn *Fiora *Gadolt *Sharla *Otharon *Juju *Lorithia *Alvis *Melia *King Sorean *Kallian *King Shiugang *Prince Shuigang *Spade Shuigang Battles Mechon Armada vs. Dyna Galaxy Participants *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Samantha Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Dickson *Mumkhar *Dunban *Shulk *Reyn *Fiora *Gadolt *Sharla *Otharon *Juju *Lorithia *Alvis *Melia *King Sorean (Kallian *King Shiugang *Prince Shuigang *Spade Shuigang Locations *Shuigang Kingdom Winners *Dyna Galaxy Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon